


Adding Some Spice

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: Draco and Pansy's marriage is in a rut. Pansy knows why. All that's left is to convince Draco.





	Adding Some Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- This is a work of fiction. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. It was written for fun with no intention of copyright infringement. This story contains references to a heterosexual relationship and homosexual sex acts. It is not meant to depict real life in any way.

Adding Some Spice

 

“But Draco!” Pansy protested vehemently.

“No!” Draco snarled at his wife. “Perhaps a woman, if you’ve leanings in that direction, but never come to me with this again!”

“Draco Malfoy if you don’t at least agree to consider this, I’m going to speak with a Law-wizard!” Pansy frowned as Draco stormed out of the room.

He couldn’t stomach the latest idea Pansy had come up with to ‘spice up’ their time in the bedroom. She wanted to see him with someone else and if that was all it wouldn’t be a problem. Inviting a third party into their sexual activities was in fact something he’d thought about. He could totally picture Pansy and another woman worshipping him as he lounged on the bed. What bothered him was that she wanted the third to be male.

No. Even that, he thought he could handle.

What truly bothered him was that she wanted to see him submit to and be fucked by this 'other man'.

He was a Malfoy. He was raised to believe Malfoys were strong, independent and always in control. If he ‘took it up the arse’ – even once - he would most definitely NOT be in control.

He sighed as he recalled the times he hadn’t been in control of a situation. They hadn’t gone well for him or the rest of his family… except for one very important instance.

When Lucius had given the reigns to the Dark Lord all those years ago, Draco had barely managed to scrape his life back together afterward and that had only happened after a certain Gryffindork had forced his way into a friendship with him. Draco remembered grudgingly allowing Harry Potter to testify for him at his war trial and being set free because of his honest and heartfelt words. Life debts on both sides had been worked out and forgiven and then he’d shaken hands with Potter and they’d parted as friends. He’d gone out many times with the man for drinks and turned down many drunken offers of sex…mostly because he was married and refused to cheat.

Remembering how aroused he’d been the last time Harry had come onto him, Draco turned around and burst back into his wife’s room.

She looked up at him in surprise knocking the letter she’d been writing onto the ground.

Draco wouldn’t meet her gaze as he whispered. “Only if it’s Potter. I won’t allow it with anyone else.”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “That shouldn’t be too difficult to manage…He’s unattached at the moment, love, but I’ve heard from the grapevine that his ‘type’ is blond with blue or grey eyes. I’ll let you know when he agrees.”

Draco grimaced. “No. Don’t… I’ll overthink things and talk myself out of it. Just have him in the room when I come to you one night.”

She nodded as she summoned her letter and went back to writing but when the door closed behind him, she grinned to herself. Little did he know but she’d planned this well in advance. She was still friendly with some of their old schoolmates and several of them were on good terms with the Savior.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco went to his wife’s room every night for over a month and when Harry Potter never showed up, he thought the matter was never going to be brought up again.

He was wrong.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It had been nearly two months since he’d agreed to allow Harry Potter into their bed…into his body… having just returned from a business trip, Draco put down his suitcase and let the elves take it. His head elf informed him that Pansy was waiting for him in her bedroom so he walked excitedly to her door and let himself in. “Pansy darling?”

“She’ll be right out.” A lovely deep voice said as its owner stepped up behind him.

“Potter?” Draco gasped, his heart beginning to beat faster.

Pansy’s voice joined the brunette’s. “We have a guest, love. Won’t you join us?”

Draco nodded biting the inside of his cheek.

Pansy stepped up beside him and kissed his cheek. “Remember what you promised, love.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed as he glanced at his friend. “What have you told him, Pans?”

“She told me…” Harry said softly as he handed over a glass of clear liquid. “That you and she have been experimenting in bed… between yourselves…in order to spice up your sex lives and keep your marriage together. "

“Yes, well…” Draco nodded hoping to taste Vodka as he sipped but upon finding water, he grimaced. “We’ve tried numerous positions and even dabbled in games of power and control. Neither of us liked it much when she tried the dominatrix role but I get tired of the roles easily.”

Harry appeared to think about this for a moment. “She told me that you considered adding a third…a woman.”

“I considered it…but she wants…” Draco looked anywhere but Harry’s eyes. “Something else…”

Harry nodded. “She told me…”

Draco loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

Pansy was practically bouncing with excitement.

“She told me what she wants…” Harry looked at Draco’s face and noticed the tension. “But I want to know what you want.”

“I want…” Draco bit his lip and took a deep breath before answering. “I want…to be happy. I want my wife to be happy.”

“Do you want me?” Harry asked softly.

“No.” The blond shook his head adamantly but when Harry reached for his cloak Draco grabbed his wrist. “And yes…” He sipped the water again. “I-I-I’ve been tempted before when you’ve been drunk and offered me your body.”

“Why did you say no?” Harry asked without turning around.

“I’m married, Potter. I shouldn’t be with anyone but my wife.” Draco hissed at him. “I’m a Malfoy. I was raised to think being fucked in the arse is to be weak. I’m supposed to be straight, married and faithful to one woman. I was going to break the one rule for her – why not break the other?”

“It isn’t cheating if I want you to, Draco.” Pansy said smirking as she slipped into the space between Draco and Harry. “I think you want it as much as Harry and I do…” She kissed her husband’s cheek and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way before slipping back away from the pair.

“Do you?” Harry whispered as he moved closer to the blond. “Do you want this?”

Draco cursed to himself and took one step past the point of no return. “Merlin, help me – I do.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him.

With a slight smile, Pansy cast a disillusionment charm over herself before settling down in her favorite chair. 

As Harry’s tongue plunged into Draco’s soft warm mouth, all the blond could think was how nice it felt to be held this way.

Harry knew this wasn’t likely to be repeated so he decided, then and there, to pour his heart and soul into giving Draco all the pleasure he could. Pansy had only asked to watch after all so Draco was all his for the night.

Harry caressed Draco's cheek as he continued their kiss. He knew the blond would be dizzy and breathless in a few more minutes so he eased up just a little before skimming his hairless jawline. 

Draco gasped from the intensity but didn't back away.

Harry slipped the silken shirt off of Draco's shoulders and tossed it aside before slipping his hands into the platinum blond hair of his lover.

Draco moaned. He loved when Pansy or his mother played with his hair but Harry was massaging his scalp while raining kisses on his face and neck. "Gods, Harry! Please? I can't take much teasing!"

The brunette smiled to himself as he changed his hold on the blond. His grip on Draco's hair turned into a more controlling one. "Remember our roles tonight, Draco."

Draco gasped. He couldn't move his head and by that small restriction it came back to him. He wasn't in control. He was meant to submit to Harry, not be equal lovers with him.

"I will not harm you... I will not humiliate you." Harry whispered in Draco's ear. "I will give you pleasure...if only you obey me."

Draco whimpered softly. 

"Shall we continue?" Harry asked as he let the fine blond hair slide through his now loosened fingers.

Draco nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kneel and suck me off so I can last through the night." Harry told him.

Draco had obviously never done such a thing before but he dropped to his knees and waited.

Harry pushed his pants down and stepped out of them before turning to face his lover. He placed the head of his cock against Draco's lips.

Draco licked his lips and - inadvertently the tip of Harry's cock as well.

The brunette moaned. "God, Draco...you're a natural. Now open up."

Still nervous, Draco allowed his jaw to slacken and Harry slipped inside. It felt strange to have something in his mouth this way but the taste of Harry's skin was amazing. Even more so was the taste of his precome. Draco moaned as he began to suckle.

Harry once again took hold of his lover's hair, this time using it to guide Draco's head. He moaned as he moved in and out through Draco's moist hot mouth. It didn't take long before Harry pulled out and came all over the blond's chest. He banished the mess quickly and caught his breath. "Your climax will be a long time in coming, Draco... I hope you don't mind."

Draco didn't know what to say so he settled for shrugging. It wasn't as if he had a choice, after all... he wasn't in charge.

"Get up on the bed." Harry instructed. "Wait. Take your trousers off first and then get on the bed."

Draco stood and undid the buttons on his trousers as fast as he could. He slid them over his hips and down off his legs before climbing up onto the bed he normally shared with his wife. 

Harry stopped him before he could lie down. "Stay on your hands and knees."

Draco felt hands skim his back and sides. He felt them move over his ass and down his thighs before repeating the same soft movements...but this time when they reached his ass they stopped.

"Pansy told me you liked when she spanked you... would you mind if I indulged?" Harry asked lightly.

"Please?" Draco whispered, anticipation making him even more excited.

Harry was surprised but pleasantly so. He lifted his hand and let it fall. 

A loud smack resounded through the room but Draco didn't flinch. He closed his eyes and savored the burn of it. 

Harry admired the hand print he'd made and lifted his hand again. An identical handprint was now blossoming on the other cheek. "More?" Harry asked.

Draco's voice was soft and breathy as he answered. "Please - yes."

Harry smiled and gave him eight more smacks before gently taking hold of Draco's balls. "You're quite kinky, Draco. I like that. Do you mind if I use some toys on you?"

Draco's imagination went wild for a moment before he calmed himself and nodded.

Harry went to his cloak and pulled out a small pouch. He brought it over to the bed and dumped it next to the blond. "This cockring will keep you from coming too soon, ok?"

Draco panicked. "Y-You will let me though... right?"

Harry looked into his lover's eyes and nodded. "Of course, Draco. I wouldn't be that cruel."

Draco took a breath and nodded his consent to the ring.

Harry slid the ring onto Draco's cock and smiled as he tapped it with his wand. "It will let you come when I give you permission...so be a good boy - won't you?"

Draco bit his lip but nodded. 

"Good. Now, back to the fun." Harry grinned as he lifted up a small jar. "This potion will wash off later but for now it'll make your skin tingly wherever I rub it. Where do you think I'll be putting it?"

Draco thought for a moment and whined before answering. "Nipples...cock...asshole?"

Harry rewarded him by applying the potion in those places. To intensify the sensation, Harry pinched Draco's nipples while putting the potion on. 

"Why can I still feel the pinch?" Draco whimpered.

"You will feel whatever sensation I used to apply the gel, Draco." Harry smirked as he used a large drop of the potion to begin a stroking motion on Draco's cock.

Moaning, Draco didn't notice when Harry moved in behind him. 

Harry took advantage of that by using his hands to pull the white globes of Draco's ass apart so he could see the opening to the blond's body. He smiled at finding it clean and dry. It was ready for him. He took a drop of gel on his finger and pushed into his lover's body in a slow but steady motion. Harry took his finger out and scooped up more of the gel. He pushed in using two fingers this time. Soon he began a scissor movement and that's when he found the small cluster of nerves that was Draco's prostate.

Draco cried out as Harry brushed something deep inside of him.

"That's your prostate, Draco." Harry told him. 

Draco whined. "More! Please - more?"

Harry pulled his fingers out and added gel as well as a third finger and didn't wait much longer before adding a fourth. "I'm going to fuck you now, Draco." He whispered to the oversensitized blond. 

Draco was overwhelmed with the feelings of being pinched as well as stroked and fingered. That ring must be magic because he didn't think he could withstand all of this torture without it.

Harry's cock was quickly lubricated and placed at Draco's entrance before the blond could blink. The brunette pushed gently passed the newly stretched muscles and steadily inward. 

Draco whimpered. 

"Tell me what you feel..." Harry commanded.

"Everything!" The blond whined.

"Good." Harry told him as he felt his balls come softly in contact with his lover's.

Without warning, Harry pulled himself most of the way out before pushing all the way back in.

Draco cried out loudly and gripped the sheets as tightly as he could. 

"Beg, Draco..." Harry commanded quietly. "Beg for your orgasm..."

Draco resisted with a shake of his head. 

Harry pulled out a bit and pushed easily back in. "You will beg or you won't come, Draco."

Draco's eyes watered. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't cry or beg. He deserved to come and Harry had promised he'd get to climax...oh - only if he obeyed. Harry wanted to hear him beg and had commanded it of him. If he didn't beg he wouldn't come.

Harry happily fucked his blond lover while said lover figured things out and soon enough, Draco's voice sounded. It was soft and breathy but Harry - and Pansy - heard it loud and clear.

"Please, more... please! Gods, please let me come!" Draco begged.

Harry grinned, sighing in relief. He reached down and touched the ring which was like flipping a switch. 

Draco gasped as he suddenly convulsed with pleasure. 

Harry held him tightly through the rush of bliss emptying himself in the same moment.

Nobody spoke as the two men caught their breath.

Draco fought an internal battle as he watched Harry begin to pull away. He felt the slight squeeze of a hug and saw a strange light in the brunette's eyes as his arms slid away from Draco's rapidly cooling body. He glanced at the chair he knew Pansy was sitting in and pushed himself up onto his elbows. There was a tug at his heart as Harry picked up his shirt so with obvious reluctance Draco allowed his momentary vulnerability to show. "No...Harry please...stop! Don't leave....I..."

"What?" Harry turned towards the blond after picking his pants up off the floor. "Do you want to pretend this was meant to be anything more than a single encounter? Or perhaps you want to pretend we can go back to just being friends?"

Draco's eyes started to tear up. He hadn't been prepared to possibly lose Harry as a friend. This couldn't be happening. "I didn't really think you'd agree in the first place...and if you did then yes I did believe it was only going to happen once." He sat up fully with his legs over the edge of the bed and his lower half covered by the blanket. "As for remaining friends... Well, I didn't really think about the effect this would have on our friendship. You see, Pansy threatened me with divorce if I didn't seriously consider being intimate with a man for her and I was shocked to the core..."

Harry began pulling his clothes on as the blond spoke.

"All I could think of was that being with a man...any man...as the bottom - which was what she wanted - would make me vulnerable so I needed someone I could trust...someone who made me feel safe..." Draco stood up letting the blanket fall away. "Harry, only three men in my life have ever made me feel safe. My father - until the Dark Lord returned, Snape and you. Add in the fact that you have repeatedly propositioned me while drunk and I rushed headlong into a situation that I thought would save my marriage."

Harry stared at him. His shirt was open and his trousers were up around his hips but not fastened.

"Forgive me? Please? I'm sorry I didn't think about you, Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't take your feelings into account." Draco paid no attention to the unshed tears in his eyes as he walked towards Harry. "Please don't leave. I can't lose you."

Pansy took that moment to dismiss the charms keeping her silent and invisible. "Yes Harry. He can't lose us both at once."

Draco turned to face his wife. "What are you talking about? You said no divorce if I did this. You promised!"

"I lied, dearest. The reason we haven't been enjoying our sex life is that it hasn't been with the people we truly want." Pansy walked over to him. "You wanted Harry...and I'm in love with a man in France."

Draco's tears finally fell as he did - to the floor. His life was falling apart in front of him.

Harry stared at her. "How can you do this to him? Don't you know he loves you?"

Pansy looked right back into Harry's emerald glare. "Harry, Draco and I married because our parents wanted us to. We're good, close, and loving friends but we really aren't in love."

"What makes you think he loves me?" Harry asked looking down at the distraught blond.

She sighed. "Do you really not see it?"

Harry couldn't take it anymore and kneeled beside Draco to comfort him.

"He's never been with anyone other than me...romantically that is. He's never been with a man until now and only three men in his life have ever made him feel safe. His father and godfather don't count." Pansy's soft voice floated through the air. "You've seen him at his best and worst - you almost killed him back in sixth year and yet he still feels safe with you. You were the only man he was willing to allow into this situation when I suggested it and I have no doubt that if I had invited a woman to join us he wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"And this man of yours..." Draco whispered hoarsely knowing she was right. "Who is he?"

She blushed slightly. "Your cousin Henri."

Relieved that she felt some shame, Draco admitted to himself that he should've seen it. "See to the divorce papers and perhaps we'll eventually be able to get past this and keep some small semblance of our friendship. Good-bye, Pansy."

"I'm sorry, Draco. You'll see in time. This is for the best." She came close and kissed his forehead before giving Harry a hard stare. "Take proper care of him or I'll rip off your generously sized balls."

Harry didn't take offence. He simply tightened his hold on Draco as she walked out of the room. 

They heard the floo activate and suddenly Harry had a sobbing Draco Malfoy clinging to him for dear life. Even though he knew it could mean heartbreak for him he only held on tighter while whispering in soft tones. "It'll be alright... I'll take care of you. Will you let me?"

Tears still visibly trembling in his eyes, Draco looked up at Harry with hope. "Y-You'll stay?"

Harry nodded. "If you're alright with the idea."

Draco's eyes closed as he nodded his consent. "Let's move this to my room then. This one is making my skin crawl."

Harry stood and extended a hand to help the blond up. He smiled softly when he felt the offer being accepted and pulled the other man into his arms.

"Gods, Harry! I've not been held this way since I was a child. It feels amazing." Draco sighed as he buried his face in the brunette's shoulder. "My room is through the bathroom."

Harry made an affirmative noise and loosened his hold so they could walk. He barely took note of the large beautifully decorated bathroom as they passed through it. Finally the two men stood at the foot of Draco's bed. 

Draco, still nude, looked up at Harry and slipped a hand under his shirt which was still hanging open. "I felt afraid when you removed yourself from me. I had no idea it could be that way."

Harry smiled. "It can be truly mind blowing if you're in love."

"Would you..." Draco blushed.

Harry's expression turned to one of amusement. "Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage..."

"I want you to... take advantage that is." Draco bit his lip and decided that complete honesty could only help him in this case but couldn't find the courage to look directly at the other man. "Please? I want you back inside of me. I have since you left."

Harry hooked a finger and lifted Draco's chin until they were eye to eye. "Draco, you need to know that if we are intimate a second time, I won't let go easily. I offered you my body those times because I want you and care deeply for you - not because I was drunk."

Draco blinked slowly. He thought carefully and Harry continued to hold him even though the blond might refuse him. "I think I can handle that."

Relieved, Harry lowered his lips softly to press onto Draco's. The response was instant. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry's hands worked their way into his hair. He fought through the haze of pleasure to tug at Harry's shirt. He wanted the other man as naked as himself. Once Harry was free from his clothing Draco gripped his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "The only experience I have with a man is what happened with you earlier... How do you want me this time?"

"I want you on your back..." Harry said lightly. "Other than that I only want you willing."

Draco moaned at the sound of the words as well as the feel of Harry's hands running down his back.

"Though I did rather enjoy hearing you beg earlier..." Harry teased as he used his hands to tweak his lover's nipples.

Draco gasped at the feeling and thought that he could perhaps see his way to begging again... only for Harry though. "Only you can make me beg...Gods Harry!"

"Here's hoping nobody else has the chance to try." Harry whispered as his hand closed around Draco's cock which drew a hoarse cry from the blond's throat. "You're gorgeous like this Draco. So wild and passionate. I can't believe I'm getting the chance myself." He lowered his head and nipped Draco's left nipple. "Ask nicely for what you want and I'll probably give it to you."

Breathless and out of his mind with arousal, Draco stared at his lover. "Fuck me? Please, Harry, fuck me? I need to feel you in me!"

Harry smiled and moved into position between Draco's legs. "So beautiful...let's see if you're still stretched enough." He lifted Draco's legs and used one finger to probe his slightly slick opening. 

Draco whimpered as the finger pushed in and came out. "Your cock, Harry. Please?"

"Not just yet." Harry grinned. He was trying to avoid hurting the blond but he was also enjoying the way Draco was behaving. He pushed two fingers in next and touched Draco's prostate. He pulled them out and added a third finger. "I think you're ready now."

Draco didn't have to wait long. Harry's cock pressed into his slick pucker and he felt the urge to lift his hips into the other man's thrust. Harry's arms hooked under Draco's legs and suddenly the brunette was buried deep inside him. Draco knew they couldn't be closer if they tried and it felt bloody fantastic. "Yes! Yes! Gods, Harry, yes!"

Harry adjusted his thrust and Draco's cry echoed in his ears as his channel tightened around Harry's cock. They both tumbled into oblivion still entangled in each other's arms.

When Harry woke, Draco was looking at him curiously. "So...care deeply?"

Harry blushed. "I've loved you for a while, Draco. You weren't available so I took what I could get - friendship. I don't know how she knew but she told me I had a chance if I agreed to participate in this little fantasy of hers."

"I'm really glad you agreed." Draco whispered moving closer.

"I'm glad you did too." Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss and then wrapped his arms around him.

From the loving embrace of his new lover, Draco could admit he'd made the right choice in adding some spice to his sex life.

The end


End file.
